


unwind

by aishiteruze



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishiteruze/pseuds/aishiteruze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto offers to give a Haru a massage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unwind

“You know, Haru, I could give you a massage.”

Haru sputters and stares at Makoto with wide eyes. “What?” Haru asks dumbly.

Makoto breathes a chuckle and moves closer to Haru’s side of the kotatsu, which makes Haru start to go into panic mode. “No, really, Makoto, it’s f-”

“You don’t want me to touch you, Haru-chan?” Makoto pouts, sounding absolutely wounded. Haru swallows dryly and ducks his head to the side. “It’s not that,” he replies. Haru and Makoto had recently moved a step further into their relationship and are now a couple. Ever since then kissing, hugging, and cuddling was nothing unusual, but to Haru, getting a massage from Makoto seems more...intimate. 

“I don’t want to inconvenience you,” Haru says, which is still somewhat true.

“It’s not an inconvenience at all! I know you’ve been training at the pool more than usual recently, so I want you to relax a bit.”

He huffs, feeling defeated. “Fine. Go ahead.” Makoto always seems to get his way in the end, especially with Haru.

“Thank you, Haru,” Makoto says softly, directly next to Haru’s ear, making him shiver and tense up even more. Why was he saying thanks to him when he’s going to be doing all the work?

Makoto begins the massage at Haru’s shoulders, kneading his hands with just the right amount of pressure. Haru can already feel the tension that has built up for weeks disappear.

“Feel good?” Makoto asks, voice soft.

“...Yeah.”

Makoto hums happily. “I’m glad.”

He continues for about five minutes, until Haru presses his entire back against his chest. Haru’s eyelids feel heavy, he can’t remember the last time he’s felt this relaxed. Makoto says nothing of it, instead wrapping his large arms around his boyfriend’s middle, resting his chin on top of Haru’s head.

“You’re really like a cat sometimes.”

Haru grunts in disapproval, which makes Makoto laugh. “Sorry, sorry.”

They sit in silence for a few beats, Haru drifting off while being held in Makoto’s arms. He feels completely content like this, being surrounded by his boyfriend’s warmth, feeling secure.

Haru mutters a soft ‘thank you’ before finally falling into sweet slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time uploading to ao3 _:(´□`」 ∠):_
> 
> i have a multi-chapter fic planned, but it definitely won't be innocent as this. anyway, i hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
